1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays (FPDs), that may replace cathode ray tubes (CRTs) displays disadvantageous in light of the weight and the size, have been developed. Examples of the FPDs include liquid crystal display (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panel (PDP) displays, and electroluminescence device (EL) displays.
The EL display is classified into an inorganic EL display and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display depending on a material of a light emitting layer. The OLED display is a self-emitting display and has a number of advantages, such as a fast response time, a high emitting efficiency, a high luminance, and a wide viewing angle.
The OLED display may be driven by various methods including voltage driving, voltage compensating, current driving, digital driving, external compensating methods, etc.
An existing low-speed parallel connection method between devices is disadvantageous in price, power consumption, electromagnetic interference (EMI), size, etc. An existing serial interface suffers from an increase in complexity and a reduction in efficiency in an environment where a number of devices are connected to one another by a point-to-point connection method. To solve the problems of the existing interface circuit technologies, the interface circuit technology has been advancing toward a low voltage and high-speed serial transfer technology. The MIPI (Mobile Industry Processor Interface) Alliance, which defines standards for the serial interface between modules of a mobile device, implements the low voltage and high data transfer and thus has been considered as an optimum interface technology in mobile environments. Mobile information appliances using the MIPI may convert their operation mode into a sleep-in mode, a sleep-out mode, a normal driving mode (or display-on mode), or a dimmed low power (DLP) mode in response to standard commands of the MIPI Alliance. In the sleep-in mode and the DLP mode, driving voltages of a display panel are held at a ground level voltage, and driving circuits of the display panel do not operate. Therefore, power consumption of the mobile information appliances may be reduced. In the sleep-out mode, the driving voltages of the display panel increase to a driving voltage level, and the driving circuits of the display panel start to operate. In the normal driving mode, the driving circuits of the display panel normally operate and thus display an image input from a phone main chip.
A range of application for the OLED displays has been recently extended to display elements of the mobile information appliances. In the mobile information appliances using the OLED displays, when their operation mode is converted from the sleep-in mode to the sleep-out mode, each of pixels is overly charged to an anode voltage of an OLED formed on each pixel and may emit light. Hence, a user may see a phenomenon, in which the screen of the OLED display abnormally flickers, when the operation mode of the mobile information appliances is converted from the sleep-in mode to the sleep-out mode.